1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a protrusion type isolation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to design preferences, minute structures may be required to be formed in semiconductor devices. However, forming such minute structures may raise problems, e.g., decrease in the manufacturing yield and increase in the manufacturing costs of semiconductor devices. For example, when the size of an isolation layer in a cell region is reduced, it may not be easy to distinguish areas between nodes, the isolation layer may have an insufficient gap-fill, or contact reliability may decrease due to a reduction of contact regions or misalignment of the contact regions.